The present invention is directed to closures for cable splice assemblies.
Lengths of telecommunication cables are joined using cable splice assemblies. A cable splice is generally elongated and generally cylindrical in shape. When the communication system is fiber optic based, the splice assemblies usually incorporate a slack storage compartment for placement of extra lengths of optic fibers, at least one splice tray for making splice connections, splice organizing areas and related components.
Splices may be disposed below ground, but are most often placed in aerial locations where suspended cables are joined by the splices. A popular type of splice is the in-line splice. An in-line splice has a pair of end caps with cabling and bracketing disposed therebetween. The internal components of the splice point are delicate and need to be enclosed. Therefore, an outer cover or closure is used to protect the vulnerable splice components from weather, animals and other hazards. It is also desirable for part of the closure to be openable in order to allow selective access to the splice components by workers and the like.
There are a number of devices known for protecting splices for aerial cables from weather and the like. Unfortunately, when opened, the casings or closures for these splice assemblies do not provide optimal access to the splice components disposed within. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,672 describes a splice closure arrangement having an outer casing formed of a relatively hard plastic or metal that is openable along a seam for access to the interior. A pair of latches along the scam provide for secure closure. The top half of the casing is affixed by hanger members to a support cable, and the casing has a hinge along its length that permits the lower half of the casing to be swung away from the top half when the casing is opened. Similar outer casings are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,479,553 and 5,525,756. This type of arrangement provides only a limited degree of access to the interior components since only one half of the splice assembly components become exposed. This arrangement also does not effectively expose the outer portions of the internal components, particularly if some of the internal components are actually affixed to one of the casing halves. To provide access to such components, one may need to disconnect the components from the casing half.
Resilient plastic domes are also known that are removably affixed over one end of a splice assembly. However, when removed, the dome becomes a loose piece that can be lost or misplaced. In addition, if these loose parts are accidently dropped by a worker from the height of the splice location, they may be damaged or injure someone below.
The present invention provides a novel and advantageous closure arrangement for splice assemblies. An exemplary cable splice assembly is described having a closure that has a pair of openable cover members. Each of the two cover members is independently hingedly secured to a central spine. The spine, in turn, is affixed to a portion of the frame of the splice assembly. In operation, the cover members are opened outwardly to expose virtually all of the outer portion of the frame and other internal splice components. In the described embodiment, the cover members are secured to one another by clasp or buckle-type closures that engage complimentary tabs.
The closure assembly of the present invention is advantageous in that it permits a greater degree of access to the frame of the splice assembly and the components associated therewith. The fact that there are two cover members allows opposing sides of the frame to be exposed. Also, a greater angular dimension of exposure of the frame is possible because the two portions are capable of opening away from the frame in opposing directions.